Moving Day
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: Moving in means moving in. Right? Sequel to The End of Her World. Otalia femslash. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Moving Day  
**Fandom: **Guiding Light  
**Characters: **Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Rafe Rivera, Blake Marler, Emma Spencer, Fetus Rivera  
**Category:** Mush, fluff, sappy stuff with a tiny side of angst. Just a smidge really.  
**Rating:** PG**  
Word count: **2,416  
**Summary:** Moving in means _moving in. _Right? Sequel to The End of Her World.  
**Spoilers: **For the 7/01/09 episode.  
**Author's Note: **I took the s/l of doom and not only embraced it, but made out with it. Then we had little fic babies. Which is probably not the best metaphor given everything, but there you have it. Please to be not killing me for this fic. Also many thanks to  
**q_wordy13** for the beta. I very much appreciate her words and insight.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters (Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Emma Spencer & Fetus Rivera) and situations belong to Guiding Light, Telenext, Proctor & Gamble, etc. I'm not them.

* * *

Olivia Spencer rolls over in her King size bed and pulls the comforter further over her head. There's no painfully bright light filtering in through an uncovered window and certainly no increased noise audible from outside the door of her suite (the Beacon is well soundproofed- she's made sure of it), but she knows nonetheless that it's morning already. She doesn't even have to glance over at the still silent alarm clock beside her bed for confirmation. Besides that would require opening her eyes, and it may be morning, and she may be somewhat awake, but she certainly isn't opening her eyes just yet. Not until she absolutely has to.

She snuggles deeper into bed, feeling her thousand count sheets slide against her skin like a lover's caress. That thought alone makes her eyes snap open. _Natalia_. She stifles a groan and flips onto her other side, fully awake and a little bit agitated now. She wishes she wasn't alone in this big sprawling bed, but rather had Natalia by her side. They've shared a bed more than once, but since they've become – or at least acknowledged that they've become more than friends – they've only shared a bed twice. Once with Emma between them and once alone.

The first time was frustrating. The second time was less so, but worse in its own way. It had been about comfort, not desire, but that hadn't meant that desire was absent. Being able to hold Natalia in her arms like that had been the sweetest kind of torture. Olivia wouldn't have traded it for anything, but she still longs for more. One day...she promises herself, one day they will have that.

Today...Olivia smiles. Today is going to be wonderful. Well, maybe not the actual day. She wrinkles her nose at thought. She's always hated moving, unpacking all of those boxes and unloading Emma's and her things yet again. It's not one of her favorite things to do, but moving back in to the Farmhouse with Natalia? That makes all of the difference in the world. It doesn't hurt that Olivia secretly hopes this is the last time they'll have to move - at least until Emma is ready for college.

It occurs to her that this might actually be the last time she spends the night alone in this bed in her Beacon suite, and to her surprise she finds that she doesn't mind the thought. She's had enough of freedom and independence. She wants Natalia, and the family that comes with her - their mismatched, absolutely perfect family.

Olivia doesn't even try to dim the smile that breaks over her face. She's pretty sure this is going to qualify as one of the happiest days of her life and she wants to enjoy every moment of it that she can.

On the bedside table, her cell phone rings. She reaches for it and answers without looking at who's calling.

"Olivia Spencer?" Life as a hotel owner has taught her to expect the unexpected - especially at night, in the earlier hours of the morning and whatever weekends or holidays it is most inconvenient to get something repaired. She's almost used to it by now. She just hopes that it won't be a big enough emergency to stall their plans for moving. They've both been so busy that the move they wanted to undertake right away has dragged out for almost a month now. Olivia is more than ready. Patience has never been her strong suite.

"You're awake?" The surprise in Natalia's voice might have been insulting if it hadn't been amusing.

"You know me too well," Olivia says fondly.

The light sound of Natalia's laughter echoes down the phone line. "I think I know you just well enough."

"That's because you're all romantic and sappy."

This time Natalia snorts. "I do know you. That's why you can't fool me. I know you're just as big of romantic sap as I am. Admit it: you love it when I say things like that."

"I do," Olivia admits hoarsely. There are moments that she's still struck almost speechless by the knowledge that Natalia loves, really, truly, deeply loves her more than anyone or anything except for their children. It makes her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Silence lingers between them for a moment, but it isn't awkward. Finally, Natalia breaks it.

"Blake called."

Olivia doesn't even try to stifle her pitiful groan. She knows exactly what that means.

"She needs me to come in first thing this morning. One of her most prominent authors had a family emergency and we're going to have to completely redo the schedule for the next month. I can't get out of it. I tried!"

Olivia bites her lip as disappointment wells up within her. She doesn't want to put this off again, especially with Emma so excited about it as well. She knows, however, that she needs to try to be supportive. It's not like Natalia planned this. Emergencies happen. She knows this.

"Okay, we'll just reschedule." She tries to sound chipper, but Olivia has a feeling that she's failing miserably. "Maybe we can do it this weekend."

The ensuing silence says it all. She can almost see Natalia's wince.

"Or not." She frowns. "What's going on this weekend?"

"Rafe's coming over for dinner tonight. He said there's something he wants to talk to me about, and he wants us to spend some time together this weekend."

"Oh, right." This is huge. Natalia and Rafe have talked several times since the Bauer Barbecue and although often painful, Rafe has begun to yell less, at least at Natalia. It's progress and this is even more progress, if he's inviting himself into their home. If it's even their home at that point, which it looks like it won't be. "So you probably want to wait until after he comes over for us to move our things in." She's trying very hard to be good and not sound bitter about this.

"Actually, I was thinking…"

"Oh?" Is this the other shoe dropping at last? The knot of tension in her stomach says it could very well be. Once again things have simply been going to well for too long. Can't have that.

"I know I can't be there today, but, well…you still have the day off right?"

"Uh, yeah." Olivia isn't sure where this is going. Does Natalia need her to run some errands for her to prepare for her day with her son? "One perk of being the boss."

"Good. I was thinking that, well, that you could get things moved in without me. Everything's already packed up and there will be movers to do all of the heavy lifting," Natalia hurries on. "So you won't have to worry about that. We've already lived together once before. It's not like I need to be there so we can discuss where things go."

Olivia bites her lip to try to hold back the tears that she feels welling up in her eyes and hopes Natalia can't hear her sniffling on the other end of the phone.

"Olivia?" Natalia prompts nervously into the silence. "You don't have to. I know it's a lot to ask. I just don't want to wait anymore to have you and Emma in the farmhouse with me. It's been too long already. I miss you." Her tone slides from nervous and worried to tender and gentle with the last sentence. The heartfelt depth of emotion in her words does nothing to help Olivia regain her ability to speak. Natalia just keeps surprising her. Then again, if they're all this good, Olivia hopes she keeps surprising her for the rest of their lives.

"I'll do it," Olivia finally blurts out.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. We can wait until I'm there to help."

Olivia smiles and tries to lighten the moment. "You did move Emma and I in pretty much by yourself last time. All I did was sit on the couch."

"And supervise." Natalia adds, and Olivia laughs because she remembers the discussions that they had when she was moving in the first time. How times have changed. "You did a lot of supervising."

Olivia chooses to ignore her. "Anyway, there's no reason that I can't do it myself this time." She doesn't want to let this opportunity slip by. Time is moving far too quickly and she hates the thought of missing another moment with Natalia. Besides, she's so pregnant now that she's starting to worry about Natalia alone at the farmhouse.

"Good!" Natalia says a little bit too quickly. "I mean, I'm glad you and Emma will be there tonight when I get home."

The thought makes Olivia smile. "Me too."

"I, uh, I should go." Natalia says regretfully. "I still have to get ready."

"Oh," Olivia tries not to sound as disappointed as she feels. "Yeah, you should go. Wouldn't want to be late for Blake."

"I'll call you later on," Natalia offers, trying to cheer her up.

It works, at least a little.

"Okay. I love you." She says it almost every time they get off the phone, because she doesn't ever want to regret not saying it. "Bye."

For a moment, Olivia lingers in bed, savoring Natalia's call and the knowledge that tonight they'll be back in the farmhouse. Then she sits up, full of determination.

"Emma, honey," she calls out as she slips out from underneath the covers and tries to stand up without losing her balance. "Time to get up. We have to get going. It's moving day!"

* * *

"Olivia?"

Her head jerks up in surprise at the sound of Natalia's voice calling out for her. She stands quickly, abandoning the box in front of her, and heads for the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asks with a smile, sliding her arms around Natalia's waist and greeting her with a kiss. "I thought Blake was keeping you busy all day," she murmurs, her forehead pressed against Natalia's. She isn't ready to let go of her yet.

"She is," Natalia says ruefully. "But she did give me a break for lunch. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Olivia wrinkles her nose. "Oh, great. I'm doing great."

Natalia laughs at her not at all convincing tone. "Making lots of progress?" She asks, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

Olivia lets out an almost petulant sigh. "There's a reason I let you do most of the unpacking last time, you know."

"Because you'd just had a heart transplant and you're better at supervising anyway?"

"You admit it!" Olivia crows. "I am better at supervising."

"Well, you've had plenty of practice at being bossy," Natalia says dryly, and resists the urge to stick her tongue out at Olivia. Only she can bring out the urge to act like a kid in Natalia.

Olivia gasps with mock-indignation at her comment. She's about to offer a quick comeback when she feels a sharp jolt where her abdomen is pressed against Natalia's slightly bulging belly.

"Did you feel that?" Natalia asks, her hand slipping down between them to press against the spot where the baby kicked.

Olivia covers Natalia's hand with her own. "I did." She feels the tears welling up in her eyes and she can't believe she's being so emotional about this. She doesn't even have pregnancy hormones to blame for it. Olivia sniffs and tries to pretend the moisture in her eyes isn't actually there. "Do you think she was defending my honor against her mommy calling me bossy?"

Natalia laughs and lets her get away with her diversion. "Oh, you are bossy. There's no doubt about that. But I love you anyway."

Olivia smiles. "Lucky me," she says softly, just before she captures Natalia's lips for another lingering kiss.

* * *

"What time is Rafe going to be here?" Olivia asks a moment later as they move around the kitchen fixing sandwiches for their lunch.

"Around six, I think," Natalia says, as she passes Olivia the bread.

Olivia nods as she opens the mayonnaise and takes the spreader from Natalia. "Okay. I'll cook dinner. What does he like?"

Natalia stops what she's doing and stares at Olivia. "You're going to cook dinner?" The surprise in her voice is obvious. She shakes her head. "You don't have to. We can order take out, or I can pick up something from Company on the way home from work."

Olivia shrugs and tries to sound nonchalant about it. "I'll be here. I might as well cook. I'm sure he and Frank aren't big on the home cooked meals over there."

When Olivia finally looks up from her sandwich, Natalia is still watching her, staring at her gratefully.

"Thank you," she says softly. "I know you're not looking forward to Rafe being here tonight, so I really appreciate you doing this."

"Hey, no." Olivia cuts in quickly. "I don't want you to ever think that. I do want Rafe here. I want him here all of the time, because I know that makes you happy." She takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair, sweeping it back. "What I hate is that he upsets you. So him being here, wanting to come over for dinner, that's a good thing, I think. I want it to go well."

"So that's why you want to cook."

"Yeah," Olivia shrugs. "That and I think I like cooking for you. There's nothing like an appreciative audience."

"Okay," Natalia agrees, smiling and nodding. "Rafe isn't picky. He'll eat anything."

"Anything, okay," Olivia repeats with an answering grin. "Got it. That narrows things down."

Natalia swats her shoulder playfully, and Olivia can't stop smiling. She's still nervous about tonight. She's trying to be positive, but she's pretty sure that Rafe doesn't know that they've moved back in. This has the potential to go very badly and if there's any chance that a home cooked meal can help smooth the evening over, she's going to take it.

Emma will be there as well. It will be their first family dinner. Olivia marvels at the thought. Who would have imagined that the four of them would be here - together - as a real family, with another little one on the way? If that can happen, surely there's hope for Rafe to come around, too. It's enough to balance out her nerves.

Mostly, anyway.

**(1/2)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Moving Day  
**Fandom: **Guiding Light  
**Characters: **Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Rafe Rivera, Blake Marler, Emma Spencer, Fetus Rivera  
**Category:** Mush, fluff, sappy stuff with a tiny side of angst. Just a smidge really.  
**Rating:** PG**  
Word count: **3,186  
**Summary:** Moving in means _moving in. _Right? Sequel to The End of Her World.  
**Spoilers: **For the 7/01/09 episode.  
**Author's Note: **I took the s/l of doom and not only embraced it, but made out with it. Then we had little fic babies. Which is probably not the best metaphor given everything, but there you have it. Please to be not killing me for this fic. Also many thanks to **q_wordy13** for the beta. I very much appreciate her words and insight.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters (Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Emma Spencer & Fetus Rivera) and situations belong to Guiding Light, Telenext, Proctor & Gamble, etc. I'm not them.

* * *

"Right in there," Olivia says, gesturing to the movers as she steps out of their way.

The first man enters the room and looks around. He pauses, still holding the load of boxes the he brought in with him and turns back to Olivia. "Is this the master bedroom?"

Olivia arches an eyebrow at the question, not seeing what business of his it was which room this was, or where her belongings were going.

"Uh, Ms. Rivera was very specific that these things should go in the Master suite," he spoke quickly, trying to forestall her wrath.

These things...her things...her clothes, books, and other personal items...was Natalia implying.... The problem is that she simply isn't sure what Natalia is implying. It could be an honest mistake on the mover's part, or it could be Natalia, saying with all of her usual, often frustrating subtly that she wants Olivia to share her room. If however, that isn't what Natalia is saying, Olivia doesn't want to make Natalia feel as if she's being pressured. That's the last thing Olivia wants.

Their relationship has only recently begun to explore a physical side and she isn't sure what Natalia is expecting with this move. The last time they discussed that aspect of their relationship was just before Rafe found out about them. It hadn't really led them to any conclusions, other than that they both wanted each other.

Olivia bites her lips. She has to tell the movers something about where to put the boxes and there's only one way to find out what Natalia wants: ask.

"Just a minute," Olivia says, holding a finger up to the man as she pulls out her cell phone. He looks impatient. She narrows her eyes as she hits the speed dial and waits for Natalia to answer. Hopefully she'll have a Blake-free moment to talk.

"Hi!" Natalia sounds so happy to hear from her when she answers the phone that it derails Olivia's thoughts for a moment.

"Hey yourself," she responds, her voice immediately turning low and husky.

Natalia's giggle drifts down the phone line and Olivia gives her head a little shake in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Natalia asks the obvious question. "Did the movers show up on time?"

"They did actually," Olivia answers, suddenly realizing that a room full of people she doesn't know isn't where she wants to have this conversation with Natalia. She holds up her finger to the man again, asking for another minute and then heads further down the hall, and hopefully, out of their earshot. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Is it her imagination or does Natalia's voice sound a little bit higher than usual? Is she nervous?

"Yeah," Olivia agrees. She swallows and then continues. "He said that my things were supposed to go in-" _your room_ "-the master bedroom. I, uh, told him that he'd made a mistake, but he insisted he hadn't." Olivia lets her words hang there and gives Natalia a chance to respond. Most of all she doesn't want Natalia to think she's pushing. She's Olivia Freakin' Spencer after all. She's known for her manipulations and convoluted schemes. It's what she does with everyone but Natalia. With Natalia she puts her heart out there and waits and hopes that she won't break it.

"Olivia..."

She can't read anything from the way that Natalia says her name; she wishes she could actually see Natalia. Then she might have a chance to read her.

"When I asked you to move in with me, I didn't mean for it to be the way it had been before."

Which really clears things up, Olivia thinks wryly. She knows Natalia wants them to move forward, but she doesn't know how much is too much.

"I don't want to be your roommate," Natalia continues. "Or your friend." Her voice sounds soft and a little bit muffled. "I want you to share my bed." She hesitates briefly, and Olivia wishes - again - that she could see her for this conversation. "And more." Natalia takes a deep breath. "That's why I told them to put your things in _our _room. Is that what you want?"

The naked vulnerability in Natalia's voice catches at her heart and her words flood Olivia with relief all in the same moment.

"Oh, I want." Olivia lets out a shaky laugh at just how badly she wants. "You have no idea-" She clamps her mouth shut before something can slip out that would be better left unsaid.

"I have some idea." Natalia says it so plainly without hinting, hesitation or shyness that it actually takes Olivia by surprise.

"You do?" This time the words slip out before she can hold them back.

"Of course I do, Olivia. I want this just as much as you do."

"I didn't think-" She admits shakily. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I do," Natalia says gently. "And I'm sorry if I haven't let you know that before, but when I'm standing there in front of you, looking at you, you make me feel so much." Her voice breaks. "Sometimes the things you make me feel - I can't put them into words."

Her revelation leaves Olivia speechless. She sniffs and blinks rapidly, reminding herself of the men standing just down the hall and inside the room. She can't fall apart. Talk about ruining her image.

"Olivia?"

"I'm still here," She manages to croak into her phone.

"Are you okay?"

Damn Natalia and her perceptiveness. Except she can't. It's just one more thing that she loves about her.

"I am." She sniffs again. "I will be - tonight." She begins to smile and it keeps growing until it's almost painful. "I, uh, I should go. I have to get back to moving my things in."

"Okay," Natalia agrees. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia hangs up the phone and takes a minute to pull herself back together before she heads back down the hall.

"Okay, gentlemen..."

* * *

"Ma?" Rafe's voice echoes loudly through the farmhouse. "That smells great. You in the kitchen?"

Olivia winces and gives the sauce one last stir before she puts the lid on. She turns around just in time to see Rafe walk into the kitchen.

"Olivia." He stops in the doorway and folds his arms over his chest as he stares at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Cooking dinner," she answers easily. "Your mom has to work; I had the day off, so I thought I'd cook dinner for her. She wanted to have a home cooked meal for you when you came over tonight." There it is; all her cards laid out on the table for him to see. Well, maybe not all of them. If Natalia hasn't told him that she's moving in she's going to wait and let her deliver that little piece of news.

Rafe rubs a hand over his face and she can tell he's already upset that she's here. He was probably imagining a dinner with just him and his mother. Or maybe it's just because it's her. He would probably be fine with Frank. She mentally rolls her eyes at the thought as she turns back to the stove. Although being hated by one of her stepchildren is nothing new. She should probably be used to it by now actually.

When Rafe doesn't say anything, she glances over her shoulder. "You want to set the table? Emma's upstairs finishing up her homework, but she should be done by the time Natalia gets home."

Rafe glares a little, but begrudgingly does as she asks while she does her best to ignore him and pretend that everything is normal.

"Since when did you get so domestic?" Rafe says it like an insult, several moments later, and manages to startle Olivia out of her thoughts. She's already grown used to the uncomfortable silence.

She thinks of telling him - since you made your mother feel so bad and alone that I had to come over and comfort her - but she decides not to be that petty.

"I've been married five times." Olivia raises an eyebrow. "You think I can't cook?"

He shrugs. "Just doesn't seem like your scene."

"You're right," she agrees. "Most of the time there are other things I'd rather be doing, but this was something I could do for Natalia to make her day a little bit easier. So I volunteered."

"I don't get this," Rafe declares abruptly. "I don't get why you're doing this or why you're pretending to be in love with my mother. Do you get some kind of twisted satisfaction from making her think you love her?"

Her hand clenches around the handle of the spoon that she's holding and she resist the urge to give into her temper. She won't be the one to escalate this into a real fight.

"What do I get out of this?" Olivia repeats rhetorically. "She loves me. That's what I get out of this. It's that simple, Rafe. Is it so hard to believe that I just want someone to love me like everyone else?"

"Why her? Can't you find someone else?"

"No." Olivia shakes her head. "Because no one else knows me like she does."

"Honey, I'm home." Natalia's teasing words drift into the kitchen.

Olivia can't help but smile, even as she grimaces internally. Rafe's definitely going to love hearing that. She can hear Natalia dropping her purse and laying her suit jacket over the banister in the living room.

"How's the unpacking going?" Natalia calls out just before she steps into the kitchen and see her son standing there, a disapproving look written all over her face.

Olivia smiles and crosses the room to kiss her cheek. She deliberately catches the corner of Natalia's mouth, and she can feel Natalia's whole body trembling. So she looks directly into Natalia's eyes and pretends that everything is fine, and that Rafe isn't watching their every move.

"It's going well. Dinner's almost ready," she continues. "I'm just going to go up and get Emma ready and then we can eat." It gives them a moment alone, mother and son, but Emma's impending arrival will force them to table any confrontations. At least that's what Olivia's hoping will happen.

When they come back downstairs, Natalia is setting food on the table while Rafe sits and looks unhappy. Olivia can just imagine the discussion that they had about her moving in, but the determined smile on Natalia's face and Rafe's continued presence shows that Natalia seems to be winning this round.

"Rafe!" Emma is excited to see him, running toward him and throwing her arms around him.

Thankfully he hugs her back and begins to tease her gently about school and video games and their chatter fills the room until they're all seated and Natalia reminds them that it's time to say the prayer.

Rafe takes Olivia's hand and looks surprised that she's actually allowing this. She gives him a small smile before she shuts her eyes for the prayer, willing him - willing them all - to just get through this dinner, uncomfortable though it may be, with no incidents. It will make Natalia so happy.

Rafe drops her hand quickly the moment it's permissible to do so, and Olivia tries to contain her amusement. It's not like she's contagious.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Emma asks as soon as most of the food has been passed around.

"I don't know, Honey," Natalia answers gently. "We haven't really talked about it yet."

"You should go with 'Augustino' if it's a boy," Rafe says, looking directly at Olivia.

She meets his gaze evenly, knowing that he's hoping to hurt her with this comment, yet another reminder of who had to die to keep her alive.

"Actually," Natalia cuts in, "That's one reason I was glad you came over tonight. We found out the baby's sex and we wanted to tell you. You're going to have another little sister."

Emma is almost bouncing out of her chair. She's heard this already, but she's still so excited about the baby she almost can't contain herself. "Isn't it great, Rafe?"

He looks over at her and makes himself smile and relax. "Yeah, munchkin. It's great."

Olivia lets out a relieved sigh. Yet another ticking time-bomb defused. How much longer can one meal take? She reminds herself that this is already progress. There hasn't been any yelling and Rafe hasn't walked out yet. It can only get better from here.

She hopes.

She looks up and finds Natalia watching her from the other end of the table. Even in this tense moment, Olivia can't help the gentle smile that plays over her lips as she catches Natalia looking. She holds her gaze and allows herself to savor the warmth in it. This is what makes everything else worth it.

* * *

Her hands are buried up to her wrists in soapy dishwater. This isn't Olivia's usual scene either. At best she's a drier and usually only when Natalia cajoles her into helping, but tonight is different. It's getting late. Emma's already in bed and she offered to clean up to give Rafe and Natalia a chance to talk before he leaves. They're out on the porch talking right now.

The sound of the front door opening makes her perk up, but Olivia just grabs another plate and keeps washing. The repetitive motion of scrubbing the food off dishes and cookware is almost soothing. She's starting to see why Natalia likes this. It keeps her hands busy while she has a chance to think.

She shudders and wrinkles her nose. No need to share all of this with Natalia, however. She doesn't need to think that Olivia's starting to actually like chores. No, that would be going too far. She sighs and then jumps as a hand touches her shoulder.

"God, you scared me," Olivia blurts out as she whirls around, one soapy, damp hand over her heart. "Don't do that," she commands, half-laughing, half-complaining as Natalia grins at her.

"I'm sorry," Natalia says, really not sounding all that apologetic.

"No, you're not," Olivia counters, smiling as she does.

"You're right," Natalia agrees, stepping closer.

Olivia shakes her head, and then her smile dims a little as she remembers the conversation that Natalia was having outside. "How did it go with Rafe?"

"It went okay." Natalia sounds tired, but there's nothing in her voice that indicates that she's lying or trying to hide anything from Olivia.

"Good. I'm glad it was...better."

Natalia nods. "I think he's starting to come around. It's going to take him some more time, but we just have to keep wearing him down."

"We can do that," Olivia agrees, and then flashes Natalia a mischievous smile. "We're both plenty stubborn."

"Oh, absolutely." Natalia laughs and then shakes her head, her eyes narrowing as she notices what Olivia's been doing. "You're washing dishes?"

"Why is everyone so skeptical about my domestic skills?" Olivia bemoans.

"Because you never use them," Natalia points out. "And you live in a hotel."

"Lived." Olivia corrects her quickly. "Now I live here, and as much as I _love_ doing them, I plan to do my fair share of the chores."

"That sounds nice," Natalia says, as she holds a hand out to Olivia. "But I think you're done for now."

Olivia glances behind her, a little bemused at the pile of dishes that still need washing. "Oh, really?" She puts her hand in Natalia's and lets Natalia pull her forward.

"Really," Natalia agrees with a confident nod of her head. "Leave them."

Olivia lets Natalia lead her toward the stairs. Her eyes never leave Natalia's as she backs through the living room, deftly managing to avoid the coffee table and the other over-stuff chairs. Natalia doesn't let go of her hand when they reach the stairs, but she does turn around to face them head on. Olivia feels the loss of her focus intensely.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Natalia stops and glances back at her. Olivia smiles and steps closer, her free hand settling on Natalia's hip, her body pressed against Natalia's back. She feels Natalia shiver from head to toe and it makes her heart race.

Natalia leans back into her body, tilting her head so that her lips are almost brushing Olivia's.

"We should check on Emma," She whispers. "Make sure she's sleeping."

Olivia nods, but doesn't speak. Together they make their way to her door, and Natalia eases it open just enough that they can look inside. The excitement of the day has caught up with her and she's already deeply asleep, curled around a stuffed teddy bear. It brings a smile to both of their faces.

"She's so happy here," Olivia whispers. "It's the first real home she's ever had."

"And the last," Natalia says firmly. "At least until she's old enough to have a family of her own."

"I'd like that."

Natalia pulls the door shut quietly. "Come on."

She leads Olivia into her room, now their room, and waits until Olivia has pulled the door closed behind them. Only one lamp is turned on, and it glows cozily in the room's far corner.

Natalia pulls her shirt off over her head slowly, taking her time and trying not to feel nervous under Olivia's gaze. She's suddenly conscious of her slightly swollen belly and everything she's never liked about her body.

"You're beautiful." Olivia says it in the same reverent tone that she'd used in a tiny dress shop where Natalia was trying  
on the dress that symbolized everything that would separate them forever.

With that simple phrase she manages to erase all of Natalia's self consciousness and she moves closer to Olivia, reaching out to take her hands and put them on her body. Her touch electrifies Natalia. Every inch of her body is sensitized to the slightest graze of Olivia's hand. She shivers again as Olivia's hand slides gently up her side over her ribs and her thumb brushes the underside of her breast. Natalia arches into Olivia's touch.

She's almost panting and they haven't even kissed yet. "Olivia..." she gasps.

Olivia pulls back enough to look in her eyes. They're startling when Natalia looks into them, a dark green that's full of intensity and desire. Olivia is searching for something in her gaze, probably proof that she's really okay with this, so Natalia gives it to her. She pulls her down for a searing kiss and doesn't let go. Her hands begin to explore Olivia's body and a moment later she's tugging at buttons. She wants Olivia out of her clothes.

This is a night she'll remember for the rest of her life, fondly, heatedly, and often. It's a memory that she'll cherish and hold close to her through the hard times and sleepless nights because they're finally here together and nothing is going to keep them apart any more.

**(2/2)**


End file.
